


Made a plan, it was grand

by Xenadd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderfuck, Genderswap, Pre-show, Romance, Smut, post-AND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenadd/pseuds/Xenadd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera had barely registered the blaster-dented armour before she rushed forward, taking the woman’s face between her hands and dragging her down for a bruising kiss. Kanan grunted in protestation but returned as deeply, dragging Hera’s hips against her own as she opened her mouth.</p><p>*<br/>Lady!Kanan and Hera reminding themselves that they're alive after an op goes awry.<br/>Genderswap AU smut, post-AND pre-show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made a plan, it was grand

Hera flew down the ladder to the cargo hold letting her hands guide her down, her feet barely hitting a rung.  Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she thought it would burst. The op was a bust. The marauders had caught onto Kanan’s shaky cover story far more quickly than they had hoped and planned, and they had barely made it off the station alive. _If_ they had made it out alive. 

The last Hera had heard was a strangled cry over the comm as she raced the _Ghost_ through hangar bay’s closing doors, closing the cargo ramp as they went. A blast from a decidedly illegal hand-cannon by the leader of this particular horde - a lithe Zeltron who had recognised Kanan the moment she walked into the room - hit the _Ghost’s_ comm array, knocking them out. Now safely in hyperspace Hera prayed to the spirits, to the Force, to _anything_ , that the same weapon hadn’t hit Kanan. Without Kanan she… she refused to consider it.

Feet finally hitting ground after too long, lekku slapping her back from the force of her landing, she cast about but couldn’t see any sign of her. Panic heaving her stomach, she cried out, ‘ _Kanan?’_ Her fears were met with a groan, and she ran past blaster-scorched crates to find Kanan leaning against a large sealed cylinder, tenderly poking under her shoulder armour.

‘You’re ok!’

‘Depends on how you define ok,’ Kanan groaned again, experimentally rolling her shoulder. Hera had barely registered the blaster-dented armour before she rushed forward, taking the woman’s face between both of her hands and dragging her down for a punishing kiss. This was their closest brush in so long, she had to _know_ she was ok, _know_ she was still hers. Kanan grunted in protestation but returned as deeply, dragging Hera’s hips against her own as she opened her mouth. Panting for breath when they finally parted, Hera noticed the cylinder they leant against.

‘Wait, you got it? You got it! How did you manage through all that? When they started -’ Kanan smirked down at her, witty retort dying as Hera gasped, finally taking in the dent in Kanan’s armour. ‘We need to take a look at this, you might have cracked something,’ she slid her gloves off, slender fingers working to loosen the armour, as Kanan’s uninjured hand moved to undo her cap. Hera slapped her away. ‘I’m serious, this may be bad.’ 

Hissing as the armour was yanked off, Kanan determinedly moved back to work on Hera’s cap.

‘Oh, it’s bad. But not that bad. We should definitely take a look at it, though.’ 

Work done, she crooked a grin at Hera as she began to slowly, slowly tease the cap down the length of her lekku, responding to Hera’s huff by nibbling beneath her earcone until she felt the twi’lek relax once more and press into her with a sigh. A bare hand snaked up into her hair, freeing it from its tie and running through its length, the other insistently pushing at her green shirt.

Breathing heavily, they reluctantly parted so that Kanan could carefully work her shirt and underwear over her head without straining her injured shoulder. By the time the offending items were _gone_ , hair spilling over her shoulders, she looked up and sucked in a gasp. Hera was watching her as she kicked the last of her jumpsuit off her feet, left in a creamy sheer breastband and matching ryl-knickers. She _glowed_ , her green skin luminous against the silk as she cocked a knowing hip. Kanan once again thanked not-the-Force for Hera’s one secret indulgence (not so secret to _her_ ) as she dragged her back in for a deep, breath-taking kiss, reveling in the feel of silk against her own skin, _skin_ pressed against her own skin. Burning with life and alive, so _alive_.

Moving urgently she ran kisses over Hera’s cheeks, nose, neck, following the delicate lighter green pattern spilling over her shoulders as they worked together to remove the last fabric barriers. Kissing the line of her breasts, the curve of her lekku. Kissing and caressing every inch of soft green skin before returning to map her face, ending once more at her mouth. Pulling back just enough to take the deep green flush flooding Hera’s cheeks, Kanan paused and frowned.

‘Wait. Don’t you want to check - ‘ Hera pulled her back in for a kiss, murmuring against her mouth.

‘Later.’ 

Mouths never parting, Hera ran her fingers gently over the growing bruise, biting Kanan’s lip to swallow the groan of pain, turning it to pleasure. Her turn to explore, she gripped Kanan’s hair at the base of her neck with one hand, the other caressing one breast as she took the other in her mouth, expertly teasing her nipples until she drew out the moan she wanted, her own throaty giggle in response eliciting a deeper moan. Smiling into Kanan’s mouth again she inched her fingers down her belly and teased along her waistband before unfastening her trousers. Ignoring Kanan’s moans of protest and bucking hips, she let her fingers roam once more over amber flesh,

‘Hera, _please_ …’ without warning, Hera’s fingers plunged _down_ beneath Kanan’s waistband, running through the dark silken curls, luxuriating in the still alien sensation before delving deeper.

With a shuddering gasp Kanan buried her face in Hera’ shoulder, moving her hand to match. She leant back against the cylinder and pulled Hera with her, legs interlocked, trousers sliding and creating delicious friction as she wouldn’t have imagined. Hera’s fingers hooked around the strap of Kanan’s holster, holding them both in place as they moved in sync. Their movements grew fast and erratic, the hold echoing with their sighs and moans and desperate pleas; the sounds of _life_.

 

*

 

Hot skin cooling, Kanan rested her head against Hera’s stomach, occasionally shifting to run her nose and a line of small kisses along the underside of her breasts. The bruise on her shoulder already flaring a furious violet. Hera hm in contentment, her fingers smoothing the hair from the nape of Kanan’s neck, slowly tracing the bold black lines inking their way from her hairline down the length of her spine.

‘He did that, you know,’ Kanan began to wriggle against Hera as she determinedly tried to kick her boots off, her motion limited by the trousers still trapped on her legs by her holster strap. Hera’s fingers paused as she hummed a query, frowning up at the hold ceiling.

‘The zeltron - Horza? Haraar?’ Kanan paused in her struggle, idly running a hand down Hera’s thigh as she searched through hazy memories. Shrugging, she continued her fight against the last of her clothing. ‘He was the one who tattooed me. I think. He was definitely there the next morning.’

‘Shouldn’t you have recognised him from the op briefing then, _dear_? I could have gone in and maybe we could have gotten more intel _and_ left as friendlies. No shooting.’

‘Hey, I got the job done! It just didn’t take as long as we expected. He wasn’tin the intel anyway, _captain_. Besides, it was so long ago, such a blur. Practically another lifetime. I probably wouldn’t have recognised him without all the shouting.’ Hera rolled her eyes at the ceiling at that.

‘Sometimes I worry about you from before. But then I remember that I have to worry about you now.’ Hera shook her head, brows arched.

Kanan took one of Hera’s hands and placed a gentle proprietary bite between her thumb and forefinger. Hera huffed, and poked gently at Kanan’s bruise. Gently enough to get a hiss and a light elbow to the stomach and a face full of flicking hair. Kanan covered her belly with bites as she shook with those favourite throaty giggles.

Breath steadying, Hera resumed her study along Kanan’s spine, once more contemplating the ceiling. She would have to follow up that lack of intel later. ‘I didn’t think he’d be your type.’

‘Why? Too masculine? Too many muscles? Too much hair?’

 _‘_ So _red.’_

Kanan gave out a snort of laughter, a final kick and she was finally free from the confines of her trousers, goosebumps trailing over exposed skin. With a delighted shiver, she placed a featherlight kiss at the top of Hera’s slit before slowly, slowly kissing up her belly, mouthing along the length of the lekku curling around her left breast. A brief detour to nip at Hera’s breast, sucking a nipple into her mouth, humming as she was met with an arched back and a tug of her hair; finally arriving at Hera’s smiling mouth and lidded eyes.

‘Don’t you think it was time we moved somewhere more comfortable, love?’ Framed between Kanan’s arms, Hera slowly pressed her knee up, gently rolling her hips. A green finger languidly trailing between amber breasts. Eyes wide, innocently biting her lip, she let her hand brush against a nipple before returning to its meander. Leaning down to kiss Hera, Kanan’s smirk was quickly broken with a pained wince.

‘Maybe somewhere with a supply of bacta?’ Rolling her eyes, Hera brushed her mouth against Kanan’s before pushing her away.

‘Anything you need dear,’ bare hips swayed as she made her way to the ladder, throwing a glance over her shoulder as she started to climb. Kanan was still lying on the hold floor gazing after her, her expression lighting a fire in Hera’s belly and putting an extra sway in her hips. ‘Are you coming?’

Kanan, overcome as always with delighted awe at her _captain_ , roused herself and hurried to the ladder, barely noticing the ache of her bruised shoulder as she followed. Sometimes a plan gone wrong was worth the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Incredible Lady Kanan art by Emegustart here and here.


End file.
